


chag sameach

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Food, Hanukkah, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phandom Reverse Bang, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan and phil and hanukkah and love





	chag sameach

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!!!!
> 
> i'm a day late but everything is Fine I Promise.
> 
> this is my fic for the PRB Winter 2018 bois!!!!!!   
> [phansb](https://phansb.tumblr.com) made the absolutely INCREDIBLE art (will be linked once it's up), and [manateelester](https://manateelester.tumblr.com) did a fantastic job of betaing, thank you so much <33333
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!

From: Kathryn Lester 

Subject: Hanukkah :(

To: Phil M. Lester , Martyn Lester  
Cc: dan howell , cornelia!! dahlgreen 

Hi All,

Unfortunately I have some bad news!!

Mike and I have both come down with some bad food poisoning (Face With Medical Mask ) (last time we’re going to THAT Italian restaurant (Angry Face ) !!!!!), so I really don’t think it’s a good idea to host Hanukkah here this year! **(Disappointed Face )**

You guys HAVE to get together, though. I expect to hear all about the shenanigans you guys are getting up to!!!!!

LOL (lots of love!!!! I just learned that one),

Mom

From: Phil M. Lester 

Subject: RE: Hanukkah :(

To: Kathryn Lester 

Hey mum!

I’m sorry about the food poisoning :( I’ll reach out to Martyn and Cornelia and see if maybe we can have dinner together the first or last night!!

\- Phil

P.S. Please look up what LOL means.

 

\---

 

**_< 3 _ ** **_  
_ ** **_[dahn yell (Dan Howell), pill (Phil Lester), supermarket (Martyn Lester), corn on the cob (Cornelia Dahlgreen)]_ **

**[12:01] dahn yell:** hey guys  
**[12:01] dahn yell:** so phil and i were thinking tht maybe we could go over to each others houses?  
**[12:01] dahn yell:** like for the first and last night of hanukkah i mean  
**[12:01] dahn yell:** i mean ik mom will lowkey definitely get mad if we don’t see each other at least once  
**[12:01] dahn yell:** and i figure those r the easiest days to do  
**[12:01] dahn yell:** plus i think we’re going 2 do a video or smth every day of hanukkah instead of december  
**[12:01] dahn yell:** one bc it’s already december and we havent made any lmao  
**[12:01] dahn yell:** and 2 bc really its just easier to plan  
**[12:01] dahn yell:** lmk what yall think??

 **[12:01] corn on the cob:** yuh

 **[12:01] supermarket:** YUH

 

\---

 

**_danny (Dan Howell), philly (Phil Lester)_ **

 

 **[17:47] danny:** did you get the challah

 **[17:51] philly:** Yea

 **[17:51] danny:** matzo balls?

 **[17:51] philly:** Yeah

 **[17:51] danny:** which brand

 **[17:51] philly:** The one u like

 **[17:51] danny:** n i c e  
**[17:52] danny:** veggies?

 **[17:52] philly:** Potato, asparagus, carrots

 **[17:52] danny:** okay good  
**[17:54] danny:** wait how many potatoes

 **[17:54] philly:** There are so many potatoes Dan I’m drowning in them

 **[17:54] danny:** sexy

 **[17:54] philly:** I know right

 **[17:54] danny:** what else do we need

 **[17:55] philly:** I got a turkey

 **[17:55] danny:** WHAT

 **[17:55] philly:** I don’t know I saw it and I thought it would be a good idea

 **[17:55] danny:** WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT

 **[17:55] philly:** I don’t know stop yelling!!

 **[17:56] danny:** oh my god  
**[17:56] danny:** okay fine  
**[17:56] danny:** pick up broccoli please  
**[17:57] danny:** i’ll find a link for stuffing or something

 **[17:59] philly:** Okay :)

 

\---

 

**_dan (Dan Howell), corn (Cornelia Dahlgren)_ **

 

 **[17:58] danny:** hey cornelia

 **[18:02] corn:** Hey! WHat’s up?  
**[18:02] corn:** What’s*

 **[18:03] danny:** do you eat turkey

 **[18:03] corn:** Sure?  
**[18:03] corn:** Why do you ask?

 **[18:03] danny:** phil bought an entire fucking turket on a goddamn whim  
**[18:03] danny:** turkey*  
**[18:04] danny:** so  
**[18:04] danny:** needed to make sure you were okay with eating it

 **[18:06] corn:** LMAO  
**[18:06] corn:** Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks! :D

 **[18:06] danny:** np :)

 

\---

 

**_danny (Dan Howell), philly (Phil Lester)_ **

 

 **[18:13] danny:** grab some gelt pls  
**[18:13] danny:** and this:  
[screenshot]  
  
lemon, zested and quartered  
1 bunch fresh thyme or rosemary  
1 bunch fresh sage  
12 garlic cloves, smashed and peeled  
1 bottle hard apple cider (12 ounces)  
dry white wine, as needed  
2 onions, peeled and quartered  
3 bay leaves  
  


 

\---

 

**DAY ONE**

 

**INT. DAN + PHIL’S APARTMENT**

_A menorah sits, all of its candle bases empty, on the kitchen counter. A box stands next to it - “MENORAH CANDLES” printed in bright blue font on the plastic covering. A loaf of braided challah, wrapped in plastic, rests on a cutting board. The oven is set to 175 degrees Celsius - if we were to peer inside, we would see the outline of a turkey, covered in aluminum foil and sitting in a baking sheet. The stove has: a large pot, covered, the smell of broth and matzo (if matzo were to have a smell) rising from it; a pan, covered, with miscellaneous vegetables steaming in it; a pan, bubbles of oil fizzing against the side, little potato pancakes (latkes, if you’re cultured) frying._

_DAN stands in the middle of it all, eyes seemingly everywhere as he tracks the countless meals being prepared. He turns, scanning the kitchen, before landing on a plate with a paper towel on it, holding the fried latkes. His eyes widen when he sees them - maybe he’s forgotten that they’re there, maybe he’s remembering something that isn’t there - and he sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers._

**DAN** **  
** Ah, shit. Phil?

_A head pops out from the kitchen doorway - it’s PHIL, buttoning up a shirt with little foxes on them. He looks concerned already; he doesn’t know what’s wrong, necessarily, but if DAN looks like that then it can’t be any good._

**PHIL**  
I’m here. Is everything alright?

 **DAN** **  
** Yeah, just - do we have sour cream? Or applesauce? I completely forgot to ask you to pick them up for the latkes, and now…

_PHIL smiles in relief and crosses into the kitchen, pulling the aforementioned items out of the fridge. He holds them up for DAN’s inspection and smiles._

**PHIL** **  
** Yeah! I figured you meant to ask me but forgot, and I thought it’d be better to have them and not use them than to realize -

_He checks the clock above the fridge, which reads_ **_7:20_ ** _. We watch the clock tick over to_ **_7:21_ ** _._

**PHIL (CONT’D)** **  
** \- nine minutes before Martyn and Cornelia get here that we don’t have either thing, right?

_DAN breathes a sigh of relief. He nods, leaning against the sink._

**DAN** **  
** Yeah. Yeah, right. Thanks, love.

 **PHIL** **  
** Yeah.

_PHIL turns to leave, putting the applesauce and the sour cream on the kitchen counter, and pauses. He looks at DAN - really looks at him. Up close, we, too, notice the way his forehead seems to crinkle without him meaning for it to, how he keeps rubbing at his eyes as if the lights are too bright, how his mouth seems like it’s almost stuck in a permanent frown._

**PHIL (CONT’D)** **  
** Hey - why don’t you go take a break? Set the table, maybe, or just flop on the couch. I can handle it from here, I think.

_DAN pauses, ready to argue, but PHIL’s look says he isn’t looking for an argument._

**DAN** **  
** Yeah, okay.

_DAN crosses over to the cabinet; he pulls out four mismatched dinner plates, four bowls, and a collection of cups. He then brings them into the living room, sets them down on the coffee table, and collapses onto the couch with a groan._

**DAN** **  
** Jesus. You know, I swear I never realize how tired these bones are until I give them a chance to rest.

_PHIL snorts, but says nothing. Music slowly fills the air - something soft, jazzy, off of one of DAN’s many Spotify playlists. The minutes float by, lazy and content, the aromas of their meal wafting through the air._

_A timer goes off, interrupting the calm the music had brought to the apartment. PHIL jumps, startled, glancing around reflexively. The alarm is shut off, presumably by DAN - though he’s out of sight, so we don’t know for sure - and his voice rings out._

**DAN (O.S.)** **  
** Turkey!

_PHIL relaxes, heading to the oven to pull it out. The music fades back in._

**PHIL** **  
** It’s out. Can I just leave it here, or do I have to do something else?

 **DAN (O.S.)**  
Grab the thermometer and check it, please?

_PHIL pauses. He leans his head out to look at DAN, who is scrolling through his phone. He doesn’t look concerned, but after a minute without an answer, he looks up. We see PHIL with an especially concerned look on his face._

**PHIL**  
The… thermometer? Are you sure?

_DAN also looks confused, but also a little like he thinks PHIL is incredibly stupid - his face is scrunched up, his nose crinkled, eyebrows furrowed, head tilted down just enough towards his neck to form the slightest double chin._

**DAN**  
… yeah? What else would we use to check the meat?

_PHIL visibly shudders._

**PHIL**  
But… we put that in our mouths…

_A pause. DAN freezes. A look of shock comes over his face - ‘in our mouths…’? - before he starts laughing, doubling over with the force of it and slapping a hand over his mouth._

**DAN**  
OH MY GOD! Phil - Phil, oh my god, the _meat_ thermometer!

_Another pause. PHIL freezes, this time, his face still stuck in an expression of disgust. A second later, his face drops, his eyes closing as he huffs out a long sigh._

**PHIL** **  
** Oh. Yeah - yeah, that makes sense.

_Still with his eyes closed, PHIL shakes his head, rubbing his eyes with the knuckles of his hand. He opens his eyes, flashes a rueful smile to nobody in particular, and rifles through one of the drawers for the thermometer._

**PHIL** **  
** Alright, I got it… 73? Is that okay?

 **DAN (O.S.)** **  
** Mmm. Yeah, close enough. Just leave it on the counter, love.

 **PHIL** **  
** Okay.

_The buzzer rings. PHIL glances at the clock - it reads_ **_7:34_ ** _._


End file.
